Competition among numerous local and long distance telephone carriers often results in many cost changes associated with placing both local and long distance telephone calls. Anticipated telephone services will probably include debit card calling from pay phones, as well sophisticated computer network hookup to the telephone network via pay telephones or other calling stations. In such circumstances, it is essential that any database storing a rate table used to cost such calls be accurate and current. The rates must be synchronized to current charges to maintain proper debiting of debit cards and cost charges on databases of cost accounting systems.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/210670, entitled "Least Cost Routing Device For Separate Connection Into Phone Line", filed Mar. 18, 1994, a device interconnects within the phone line of a first phone station such as in a residential household, and routes telephone calls along a least cost route originating from that telephone to a destination telephone via the telephone network. A database within the device stores billing rate parameters for determining various communication paths to different carriers based on parameters such as time and date of the call. A home purchaser of such device and service relies on the database to ensure that the least cost route is chosen. The database must be kept current, and updated with the latest rate changes, or the device's function does not consumer perform to expectations.